Potential Break Up Song
by LookingForTheOne
Summary: songfic TROYELLA


_**Potential Break Up Song- Aly & AJ**_

_It took to long, It took to long, It took to long, _

_For you to call back_

_And normally I would just forget that_

_Except for it was my birthday _

_My stupid birthday_

I'm really stupid. I'm really stupid to think that he would actually remember my birthday, I'm mean we've only been dating for like two years! I would just forget about something like this but its my birthday!

_I played along, I played along, I played along_

_Rolled right off my back_

_But obviously my armor was cracked_

_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that_

_Who would forget that_

Suddenly during my ranting, I heard my cell phone ring. Could it be?! It said Troy. Yes, he did remember!

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gaby."

"Oh, hey Troy. I totally wasn't expecting your call."

"Okay, well I just call to say…"

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

"That we have a….."

YES!  
YES!  
YES!  
YES!

"Big test on Monday and I completely left my notes at school, can I barrow yours?"

WHAT?!

NOOOOOOOOOO!!

"Yhea, whatever!" I screamed and hung up the phone.

Troy on the other hand, wondered why she would so upset. Unless…..CRAP!! He forgot!

_The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves _

_Don't let me go_

'_Cuz without me you know your lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_Soon you will know_

On Monday, almost every person on plant Earth had heard that Troy forgot his own girlfriend's birthday. Her 18th birthday too! Lots of girls gave me sympathetic looks, and said lots of guys forget. But non of what they were saying made me feel any better. I hadn't talked to him all weekend, always ignoring his calls or texts. I never even bothered to check them. What's the use?

_You're not livin' - 'til your livin' _

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' 'til your winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' 'til you're getting' _

_Gettin' me_

_You're not livin' 'til you're livin' _

_Livin' for me_

_This it the potential break up song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please please tell me_

He finally got the courage to come over to me.

"Listen Brie, I'm so sorry I forgot you're birthday. It's just with the basketball playoffs right around the corner I didn't have any time."

So that was his sad excuse.

"Basketball seems to take up a lot of your time Troy." I snapped.

"Brie, I said I'm sorry what else am I suppose to do? I can't quit my favorite sport just because we don't spend time together anymore!" How dare he yell at me!

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO!! BUT WHAT I AM ASKING IS THAT MY OWN BOYFRIEND REMEMBERS MY BIRTHDAY!! You didn't even remember our 2nd year anniversary." I finally just blew up.

"Wait, we've been dating for two years?!" SLAP! Wrong comment at the moment!

"We're over!!"

_We got along, we got along, we got along_

_Until you did that_

_Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_Do you get that_

_Let me repeat that_

_I want my stuff back_

_You can send it in a box_

_I don't care just drop it off_

_I wont be home_

'_cuz without me you know your lost_

_Minus you I'm better off_

_Soon you will know_

Before leaving, I said, "And I want my stuff back! Leave it in a box on my drive way I don't care, I just want it back!"

_You can try, you can try_

_You know I know it'd be a lie _

_Without me your gonna die _

_So you better think clearly clearly_

_Before you nearly nearly_

_Bust up the situation that you're gonna miss_

_Dearly dearly_

_Come on_

Later that night I was still fuming about the things he said. They kept replaying itself in my mind like a record player. Then I got another text and I decided to read but I don't know why.

_**Please let me explain.**_

_**Xoxo Troy**_

Yhea right!

_This is the potential break up song_

_Our album needs just one_

_Oh baby please, please tell me_

_This is the potential make-up song_

_Please just admit your wrong_

_Which will it be, which will it be?_

_--_

A\n: sorry but that was just a little fun to rite! Hehe lol. But troyella and zanessa are still my fav. couple!


End file.
